


The Start of Something New

by Beatles_and_Bellarke



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-19 22:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19364944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beatles_and_Bellarke/pseuds/Beatles_and_Bellarke
Summary: Grantaire is late for class and Enjolras wants to be sure he gets there. Fluff ensues.





	The Start of Something New

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry I haven't written and posted anything in a million years. But here you go!!

Enjolras stumbled down to the kitchen, wiping sleep brusquely from his eyes. 

 

“G’morning,mom, Dad.” His parents smiled as they went about their morning. Enj looked over at his father’s newspaper. To his surprise the article was all about Pride. 

 

“Enjolras, you are a teenager up to all that is hip and happening.” His father said catching Enjolras off guard. While it was technically true, Enj wouldn’t exactly say he was up on everything. 

 

“I suppose so, yeah.” Enjolras was wary of where this was headed but he was still eating breakfast so a quick get away was not an option. 

 

“Could you explain to me the acronym for LGBTQ?” Enjolras had to step lightly. This could get heated fast unless he played his cards right. 

 

“LGBTQ+ stands for Lesbian, Gay, Transgender and Queer/Questioning.” When his father didn’t respond right away, Enj chose to go on. “The article you’re reading I can see is about Paris Pride. It looks like a blast!” 

 

“Why does this community even have to celebrate? And make it so loud?” Enjolras gritted his teeth. He knew his father wasn’t intentionally trapping him because his father had no idea that Enjolras was in the exact community he was talking about. But it stung all the same. 

 

“The community has so much to celebrate! They’re a proud people because even their mere existence is shameful to some strangers. I have so many friends in this community who are proud of who they are.” He refrained from giving names for fear of breaking himself. 

 

But that explanation seemed to satisfy his father who nodded and went back to reading. Enjolras found he could breathe a bit easier after that. He left for school with his head still spinning nervously. After having picked out appropriate walking music (it was usually Hozier or Halsey), he quick sent a text. 

  
  


**_Whew love almost outing myself to my family at the breakfast table._ **

Enjolras knew he could tell Courf anything, especially related to this sensitive topic. Not only were the two of them best friends but they were also in a very similar family structure. Besides the point, Courf was dating their other best friend Jehan, an enby gay. Enjolras was sure that Jehan would also have some input.  

  
  


**OOF buddy. What happened?** Courf shot back five minutes later. 

 

**_Had to explain the acronym to my dad. He was reading about Paris Pride last weekend._ ** __

 

**Oh yeah! Jehan and I had a blast there! We ran into Ep and Ferre too.**

 

**_Oh Nice!! Well, I’m almost to the Musain so I’ll see you soon!_ **

**Bye!**

 

The musain was hopping as usual. Enjolras waved to the bartender, Feuilly who was taking care of another student.  Feuilly had the patience of a saint and Enj didn’t understand how he did it. Enj found Courfeyrac at a table with Grantaire, Eponine, Cosette and Ferre. 

 

“Courf told us what happened this morning.” Grantaire said, in leiu of a greeting. 

 

“Wow, word travels fast.” Enjolras gave Courf a pointed look, which he strategically ignored. 

 

“Are you okay?” Eponine looked at Enj’s tired eyes with the utmost concern. 

 

“This? Oh I’m fine. I have a test this afternoon that I needed to study all night for.” Enjolras flashed her his most convincing grin.  She let it go but not before a final beratement of “You really should manage your time better.” 

 

After a few minutes of idle chatter, everyone headed to class.  All except Enjolras and Grantaire. The silence was numbing between the two. Finally, after an eternity Enj broke.

 

“Don’t you have class?” 

 

“I’d much rather spend that time elsewhere.” Grantaire looked out the Musain window, uncharacteristically wistful. 

 

“I agree with you. But you really should go to class. I have a free period. I’ll walk with you.” Enjolras held out his hand before his brain could yell at him. Grantaire clearly didn’t expect the gesture because he glanced down at the extended palm for a good moment before clasping their hands together. 

 

“So, this is nice.” Enjolras observed, awkwardly.

 

“Yeah, it is.” Grantaire’s cheeks tinged pink. Enjolras noticed but kept his mouth closed except the ghost of a smile. 

 

“This is me.” Grantaire said, letting his hand drop from Enj’s. 

 

“Have a good class.” Enjolras smiled. Grantaire turned to leave but as he was walking away, it was as if he remembered something he forgot to do. 

 

“Thanks.” He said, planting the smallest kiss on Enj’s cheek. “For being such a good friend. Enjoy your free period.” And he walked away. Enj touched his cheek as softly as he could manage. 

 

“I will. See you after class, R.” And he headed back to his backpack in the cafe, his head abuzz.


End file.
